TMC United
Category:Companies TMC United is a Trukz Company of highly experienced drivers. At the time of this writing (2/11/09) we have 13 total members with 9 active. Headquartered in Yucca Mountain, NV with additional terminals in Jacksonville, FL, Houston, TX, Atlanta, GA, Richmond, VA, Southport, NC, Fort Calhoun, NE and Monterrey Mexico the company focus is on North America with an emphasis on the South-Eastern United States. History TMC United was founded by WyattEarp on January 4th, 2008. WyattEarp is an active member of the Team Mastercraft Forum and wanted to start a company for other tow boat enthusiasts to be a part of at Trukz. With such a strong group of members from Team Mastercraft TMC United grew to over 20 driver in just a few days. We have since hired many drivers that are not affiliated with the Team Mastercraft site and continue to recruit new North American drivers. Philosophy TMC United strives to be a company that is known for helping the new drivers of Trukz learn the game. Our drivers are more than just a number in a huge sea of drivers. The CEO and other company officers are always available to help drivers by answering questions, helping them find the ‘HOT’ loads or anything else that a driver new to the game may need. Company policy is to re-invest profits back into the company in order provide additional benefits to its drivers. In less than a months time we have acquired five terminals, implemented two bonus programs and at the same time reduced collection for our drivers. We look to provide additional programs, items and assistance in the future. TMC United issues company only stock which allows its drivers to invest in the company and share in the companies successes We want our drivers to quickly succeed. Because of this TMC United promotes safe driving so that a drivers rating will continue to increase allowing them to buy stock and driver endorsements. Because of this we do not offer ticket assistance and base our bonus programs on being ticket free for at least a week Collection Assistance and Bonus Company collection is a below average 7% for drivers. Repair assistance is 25%. We also offer a graduated fuel assistance program which encourages drivers to upgrade their trucks, increase their driver ratings and get driver endorsements. Fuel assistance breaks down as follows: 15% Initial Assistance 20% to Drivers with a Double Trailer endorsement 25% to Drivers with an Oversized Endorsement 30% to Drivers with an Lowboy Endorsement Additionally TMC United offers two different bonus programs. TMC Top 3 This program offers a 1% wage to the top three drivers in the company based on driver rating. To be eligible drivers bust be active and ticket free for the past seven days. TMC United evaluates its drivers weekly on Sundays and awards the wage for the coming week. ‘Spin’ Additional 5% Fuel Assistance Bonus This bonus program is given out twice a week (Monday Mornings and Thursday mornings). Every active driver that is ticket free in the past seven days has an equal chance at winning this bonus. We ‘SPIN’ a random number generator each time and award the driver with that number an addition 5% fuel assistance until the next ‘spin’. NOW HIRING! Come see the difference a TEAM can make. TMC United is always looking for new drivers that want to learn to succeed in Trukz. http://www.trukz.com/company_display.asp?ID=421